


Я знал, что вино сработает!

by WinterrrWinds



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterrrWinds/pseuds/WinterrrWinds
Summary: Элиот уговорил Квентина сыграть в "Правда или действие".
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Kudos: 2





	Я знал, что вино сработает!

– Кью, ну пожалуйста, – Элиот наигранно надул губы, умоляя Квентина сыграть с ним.

– Нет, я не буду, – Кью был непреклонен.

– Может, после бокала вина согласишься? – Элиот протянул Квентину бокал и стал наполнять его вином. – Всего пару раз, никому от этого плохо не станет.

– Уверен? – Кью хмыкнул и, заправив за ухо волосы, отпил из бокала.

– Могу встать на колени.

– Нет.

– Ну Кью...

– Ладно, давай попробуем.

– Я знал, что вино сработает!

– О да, от одного глотка я, конечно, стал смелее, – Кью засмеялся и чуть не разлил вино, от чего засмеялся уже и Элиот.

– Я начну, – Вог сам сделал несколько больших глотков вина, устроился поудобнее на диване и серьезно посмотрел на Колдвотера. – Правда или действие?

– Правда.

– Ты рад, что владеешь магией?

– Я... Да. Абсолютно точно да. Я никогда не принадлежал этому миру, ну, по крайней мере, я так ощущал себя всю свою сознательную жизнь. А тут, в магическом мире, я действительно чувствую себя на своем месте, - Кью отвел глаза и сделал еще глоток. – Правда или действие?

– Мне достаточно было бы и одного «да», но интересно было узнать подробнее. Спасибо, что поделился, – Элиот мягко улыбнулся Квентину. – Правда.

– Ты счастлив здесь? – Кью окинул взглядом комнату. – В Брейкбиллс, в этом коттедже.

– Вау, слишком глубоко. Что ж. Я часто чувствую себя одиноко, но, знаешь, я могу сказать, что, по большей части, я тут счастлив. Это единственное место, где я впервые почувствовал себя счастливым, да. Правда или действие?

Кью, до этого сидевший на диване боком к Элиоту, повернулся к нему лицом и поджал под себя ноги, устроившись поудобнее - принял более открытую позу. Элиот был прав, эта игра действительно сближает и позволяет узнать много нового о собеседнике, а об Элиоте, который сидел перед ним в этой своей белой рубашке и бордовой жилетке, такой собранный, такой идеальный... так, стоп. Мысли свернули не в том направлении, от чего Кью даже помотал головой, отгоняя эти мысли и надеясь, что Элиот не заметит. Об Элиоте он хотел бы узнать больше, да, изначальная мысль была именно такая.

– Эм. Правда.

– Ты встречался с парнями? – Вог налил себе еще вина и тоже развернулся к Квентину, подогнув под себя одну ногу, а вторую спустил с дивана.

Кью поперхнулся своим напитком и быстро вытер подбородок, по которому потекли капли. – Нет, не встречался. Только с девушками, – заметив странное выражение лица Элиота, тут же добавил: – Но я не против этого, если что. Я не думаю, что это неправильно или что-то, нет, я не против.

– Эй-эй, успокойся, Кью, я же ни в чем тебя не обвинял, – защитная речь Квентина рассмешила парня. – Давай, твоя очередь.

– Правда или действие?

– Действие.

– Надень толстовку. Я никогда не видел тебя в толстовке.

– Да ты обнаглел, Колдвотер. Дашь мне одну из твоих? Ты же у нас носишь оверсайз, мне по росту будет в самый раз.

– Хорошо, – парень кивнул, поставил свой бокал на столик и принялся стягивать с себя свою черную толстовку.

– О, я думал, ты принесешь мне одну из комнаты, но такой внезапный стриптиз мне нравится больше.

– Ой, да заткнись, – пробубнил Квентин, протягивая Элиоту толстовку. Вог в это время поднялся с дивана, снял жилетку, а после натянул на рубашку толстовку и покрутился в разные стороны. Толстовка села на него так же идеально, как и его обычная классическая одежда. Как ему вообще удается выглядеть таким идеальным _всегда и во всем_?

– Ну и как тебе?

– Прекрасно. Я доволен экспериментом, – Кью улыбнулся и осторожно повесил жилетку, которую Элиот кинул на пол, на спинку дивана. Почему он это сделал – он не знал, ему просто не хотелось, чтобы такая красивая вещь валялась на полу, да, именно поэтому.

– Правда или действие?

– Действие.

– Ты говорил, что врач советовал тебе вести дневник. И ты его ведешь. Прочитай оттуда что-нибудь про меня. Уверен, ты точно писал там про меня, – Элиот поиграл бровями, заставив Квентина отвести взгляд.

– Сейчас, – Квентин достал из кармана бумажку, сделал несколько движений пальцами, после чего в его руках появился дневник.

– О, балуешься транфигурацией, Поттер?

– Договоришься - ничего читать не буду.

– Ладно, ладно, молчу.

Колдвотер листал свой дневник, думая, что лучше прочитать Элиоту, потому что писал он о нем, честно говоря, много.

– «Первые дни в Брейкбиллс были странными. Всё ещё не верю, что я здесь. И что я волшебник, охренеть. Всё ещё думаю, что я спятил и до сих пор лежу в клинике. Но всё кажется реальным, поэтому я склоняюсь к тому, что я всё-таки счастливчик, и что это происходит на самом деле. Но если я снова засомневаюсь, я ведь могу обратиться к кому-то? К Элиоту Вогу, например. Он мне показался вполне настоящим и… приятным в общении. Он первый, кого я встретил, когда попал сюда. Что ж, первое впечатление – самое сильное и правильное? Тогда я признаюсь, что я в восторге от него. Он хорош, он красив, он интересен, уверен в себе...», так, ладно, на этом я заканчиваю читать, а то ты зазнаешься. Ну что ты так улыбаешься? Да, ты умеешь производить впечатление.

– О, что есть, то есть. Не знал, что я так тебе понравился. Мне кажется, ты как-то сторонишься меня иногда.

– Почему? Тебе кажется, ничего такого, – тут Кью немного приврал, потому что когда он понял, что его слишком сильно тянет к Элиоту, он специально стал немного отстраняться, потому что, ну, очевидно же, что такому парню не нужны его сопливые чувства.

– Кью. Эй, посмотри на меня. Всё хорошо, я просто сказал, что мне так показалось.

– Правда или действие?

– Действие.

– Поцелуй меня.

– Что?

– Что?

Трудно было сказать, чьи глаза больше округлились – Элиота или Квентина.

– Забудь. Господи, не нужно было играть в эту игру. Да и вино это еще. Просто забу... – Квентин не успел договорить, как почувствовал, что губы Вога прижались к его губам. Элиот целовал осторожно, но при этом настойчиво. У поцелуя был вкус вина, а еще почему-то мёда. Было так сладко, так горячо. Казалось, что от того места, где губы Элиота касались его губ, тепло растекалось по всему телу – такое вязкое, приятное тепло, которое так правильно заполняло пустоту в груди.

Неохотно оторвавшись от губ Квентина, Элиот прошептал: – Правда или действие?

– Действие.

– Поднимемся в мою комнату, а там я расскажу, что нужно сделать.

Кью улыбнулся, провел ладонью по плечу Элиота – было странно ощущать под ладонью ткань своей толстовки на чужом теле.

– Знаешь, а мне стала нравиться эта игра.

– Я же говорил.


End file.
